The one who was once forgotten
by Blue and Green Snow
Summary: Seti the first had two daughters, one by blood. the other left at the door of his kingdom, convinced that the baby girl was given to him by the gods. he took her in and raised her as his own, naming her after the goddess serket. when she died, she was reborn to be with the man she had lost
1. Chapter 1

Discalmer: I wish I owned the mummy because if I did then there would be another character and ardeth would get someone to love. I've changed a few things around for the intro and you might find the story line different

Enjoy! J

Thebes - 2,134 B.C

(Thebes. City of the Living. Crown jewel of Pharaoh Seti the First.)

In an open plaza, a chariot drawn by an Arabian horse comes barrelling forward. The Chariot is being driven by Pharaoh Seti; an aristocratic, virile old man

(Home of Imhotep, High Priest of Osiris, Keeper of the Dead.)

Glaring out over the city at the setting sun, on a balcony is a handsome, muscular man with intense, evil eyes. This man is Imhotep.

(Birthplace of Anck-su-namun. Pharaoh's Mistress. No other man was allowed to touch her.)

A gorgeous, olive-skinned goddess enters the outer foyer. She's naked but the Goddess's body is painted with black lines in the ancient Egyptian manner, making it seem like she is wearing a skin tight dress; She's a stunning sight to behold. This woman is Anck-su-namun.

Anck-su-namun makes her way through the ornate statuary and what appears to be a cracked stone face, open's it's eyes and it becomes clear it's a man with tattoo's. Several more men with the same tattoo's stand near by, they are priests of Osiris, they watch Anck-su-namun disappear behind a curtain. Anck-su-namun embraces Imhotep and they kiss passionately, feverishly, Imhotep's hands wonder over her perfect body, smearing the paint on her shoulder

(But for our love, we were willing to risk life itself.)

On the other side of the curtains, the priests that serve imhotep. Go over and try to close the door but just as they do, someone on the other side of the doors. Push them open and is revealed to be Seti the first, who strides in with anger before looking at the priests and asking what they were doing there.

Pharaoh Seti's arrival was unexpected and it scared the priests, The Pharaoh strides for the curtains And throws them back. Anck-su-namun stands alone and gives him a sexy smile but it's too late, The Pharaoh has already seen the smeared body paint and he points his finger at her. Demanding to know who had dared to touch her.

From behind him, his sword is ripped out of its scabbard and the Pharaoh spins around. Seeing Imhotep, the Pharaoh is shocked. Anck-su-namun raises a dagger in the next second and plunges it into the Pharaoh's back causing him to scream. As guards slam against the doors, Together Imhotep and Anck-su-namun keep stabbing the Pharoah until he is dead and the bald priests grab Imhotep and try to pull him away, towards the balcony.

Anck-su-namun looks at imhotep as he tries to break free and tells him to go, that only he can resurrect her. Imhotep's face fills with doors explode open and men with blue-tinted sking with strange puzzle tattoo's over their body's stride in, these men are medjai. The priests of Imhotep, manage to drag him onto the dark balcony, Imhotep watches as the medjai appear from behind the curtain and as Anck-su-namun announces that her body will no longer be the Phataoh's temple before plunging the sword, she had taken from Imhotep, into her heart.

During the night imhotep, takes the body of Anck-su-namun and tries to bring her back to life with the book of the dead, which must never be opened. But during the ritual, the medjai appear and stop Imhotep from completing it by stabbing Anck-su-namun through the heart and imhotep's priests are mummified alive while imhotep is cursed to suffer the homdai, something that had not and would never be used again.

This is just similar to the into in the movie so you can see where I changed parts the next will be from my OC's POV. Please review and let me know what you think! This is my first story for the mummy


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! was having a little writters block but I said in the last chapter do not own the mummy or it's characters. Enjoy!

Thebes - 2,134 BC

Serket's POV

Anck-su-namun and Inhotep thought no one knew about their affair but me and my sister - Nefitiri knew, we paid more attention to detail then our father but he had doubts that his mistress was faithful to only him.

It was getting dark as i made my way into my sister's room "Nefitiri..." seeing her watching something from her balcony, I made my way over and watched everthing unfold. I closed my eyes as my sister call for the medjai to help our father, opening my eyes after a few seconds.

I quickly darted forward as my sister went over the balcony, reaching her. I grabbed hold of her wrists "Nefitiri!" she slipped from my grip and plumeted to the ground below, to her death "NEFITIRI! NO!" grabbing the dagger from my side, I held it up "I shall join my sister and father in the after life, I'm sorry my love may we meet again" I brought the dagger down and plunged it into my heart.

Well there we go! please review and let me know what you think! :)


End file.
